cant fight the moon light
by lillyrainbow321
Summary: 10rose rose and the doctor vist a planet where there is no inhabbitants and you can see the stars.not great at summarys read it f you want to know what its about.first fanfic.reviwes welcome
1. pink and silver

"Rose" The Doctor whispered gently. They were sitting on a sofa in one of the many rooms of the TARDIS. He had been twittering on about the day he was nearly caught and hung because he stole a loaf of bread for a starving little boy and girl and all the time she had been asleep. She was at the moment snuggled up to his chest. He breathed in her sent, it was a lovely gentle smell of oranges and lillys.He Doctor loved the warmth she gave him even thought his jacket and shirt '_if only we were in my bed…_'he tried to gain control of himself '_I really shouldn't enjoy it this much, but god it's worth It.'_

"Rose, come sweet heart get up we have places to be and people to wreak havoc upon"

She hugged him tighter. He groaned, all he really wanted to do was lie down next to her and tell his Rose he loved her '_well at least it would wake her up_'

She stirred

"Hmmm Doctor you there?"

"Yeah and I currently can't breath that well" he answered back

"Ugh why?" she asked sitting up and letting go of his chest. He breathed a sigh of relief at least that was one obstacle out of his way.

Rose looked side ways at the Doctor. He was sitting on the sofa they had been taking on and where she had fallen asleep. She tried to remember what they had been chatting about but had no luck. So she said

"I weight a ton I must have crushed you" she gave him an apologetic look and he turned to face her. His eyes met hers and she saw something she hadn't seen there before. Something she swore was lust, but she told her self she was being stupid.

"You're not that heavy" he replied looking at any thing but her beautiful, angelic face. "Im going to have a wash meet you in the control room in 20 minutes. Kay.Oh and dress nicely, nit saying that you don't normally as you do just like you're going put to a party or something ok. "

"Kay" she nodded laughing at him and they turned and walked out the room together.

**What should I wear…?**

Rose was standing in front of her wardrobe with a mirror each side of her.

She was thinking about what she was always thinking about The Doctor

He occupied every single thought even when they were running for there lives. She closed her eyes and pictured the doctor those gorgeous sparkling brown eyes. those soft pink lips he long lean body in his brown, blue pinstriped suit, white converse, long brown coat and her favourite deep brown hair that stuck up ever it wanted ( with the help of gel).she wondered what he would taste like … '_no mustn't go there that's wrong_'

She looked at her clothes she decided on a pink low cut top that had a picture of a pink orchid flower on it and a pair of hipster jeans that hugged her legs and had perfect written on the back. once deciding that she liked it she went to the jewerlly box the doctor had bought her, it was silver and pink (two of her favourite colours) with the name rose engraved at the top in diamonds (yes they were real) it was from the planet tryengay where they had endless supply's of precious metals minerals and gemstones it was her favourite thing in her room because the Doctor bought her it. She picked out the silver earrings that had pink diamantes hanging off them. And a flower necklace she had bought on earth to go with the top. She glanced at the top she still had a couple of minutes she checked she looked nice and she picked up the high heels she had picked. Wedges with pink straps that lace up around the ankles and with on last thought to her teddy; 'I hope he's impressed', she walked to the control room.


	2. the uninhabited planet

**The unnamed planet **

The doctor was sitting was sitting on the captains chair in the console room staring at the mushroom shaped panel in the centre of the room. He was thinking, as he always was, of rose and where to take her he wanted somewhere they could relax and he could just look at her. Suddenly he thought of a place he hadn't been to since he was about 700. It didn't have a name as it was uninhabited but god it was gorgeous '_not as gorgeous as Rose'_

And the TARDIS laughed at him.

Rose walked into the main domed room where a faint green light was spilling out into the corridor, Rose turned to see the Doctor sitting there, as she made her way over and the Doctor looked up at her intending on grinning but his breath hitched in his throat she looked stunning her hair was up in an elegant bun with a couple of strands left down to frame her face.

The way she was standing was also a clever plan. One hand on her hip the other playing with her necklace in a casual way and a straight back and one leg bent, it had the desired effect on him all he could do was start at her

'Oh my god. She looks beautiful no more than that … oh thank you lord for the day I met her'

"So doctor where we are going that's so special"

"I…we're…god…rose Tyler you look stunning…and were going to the unnamed planet." The doctor was glad he was able to talk and that he didn't say what was going through his head at the moment…which involved a good deal of strawberrys,chocolate and a king size bed.

"unnamed planet hasn't anyone else been there before then" she inquired seeing the battle that was going on behind the doctors eyes she smirked.

"Err… yeah sorry daydreaming" and he let a small smile creep onto his face and still looking into roses eyes he carried on "yeah it is uninhabited no one has ever lived there, to far out from the sun see every living thing needs the sun without it they wither and decay…"

"hold on…"she cut across him "without it how are we going to survive there"

Oh the TARDIS said she would create a force field around us while were out thereso long as we stay within a limit of about…"he checked the TARDIS's viewing screen "2 miles. But by doing that were in for about 2-2 1/2 days in the vortex so she can recharge."he looked her up and down his eyes lingering on her hips and then up to her eyes "you really do look astounding Rose"


End file.
